


Her name was Betsy

by Cee_Jaii



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee_Jaii/pseuds/Cee_Jaii
Summary: How to two men, who did not know what exactly they were, seduced each other. With a motorcycle





	Her name was Betsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/gifts).



> This did not turn out exactly how I wanted it, but it is kinda cute, so I hope my giftee loves it. Enjoy!

Many people forget that Tony Stark is a simple man at heart; yes, he often revolutionizes the entire world in one afternoon, and yes, he is one of the richest man in the country, and yes, he is a literal genius, but at the core of his heart, he likes the simple things in life the most. Coffee, alcohol and tinkering. And if his tinkering leads to things the world has never seen before, then that is just a positive by-product.   
The Avengers were shocked when they first found out this little fact, of course. They all expected Tony’s house and private life to be just as grand and in your face as the life the tabloids painted in the magazines. Fast cars, trips all over the world, beautiful men and women and parties all around the clock. What they actually found was Tony Stark, in an oversized hoody, sweatpants and honest to god bunny slippers. He was holding a mug of coffee in his hands as he gave them the grand tour. And yes, there were multiple -unnecessary- gadgets and widgets and robots all around the house, and yes that was the most elaborate alcohol collection any of them had ever seen; but it was also cosy and warm and home. And as they went with him to the lab, the place where so many ideas that changed the world were thought up, there were posters of bands no one knew, little trinkets, and three robots (“these are my sons,” Tony proudly exclaimed). And dozens and dozens of vehicles. Cars, bicycles, tractors, but most of all, motorcycles. Some were completely assembled, but others were strewn around the entire area designated for them, just the bare frames in holders, as all sorts of tools lying around them. It was something none of them expected, but no one knew what to say.   
“Okay, look-y-time is over,” Tony said, as they all gawked around. “It Is time to go, before one of you touches something that explodes, and Pep will bitch at me for days. Let’s go, I’ll show you your rooms.” 

The Avengers kept getting surprised about what a homebody Tony was. He often went to galas and parties and exposition and did all the flashy stuff one would expect from a billionaire -Natasha will never forget the one time she was sad, and Tony took her on a flight to Italy to get homemade ice-cream, so she would feel better. But he was also the simplest man any of them had ever seen. He kept fan mail and hand drawn Iron Mans and War Machines from children on the walls all over the mansion. And when the team moved in other superheroes started to join them; Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, even The Falcon, the whole common floor was decorated with them.   
It took them a while, but slowly they figured out that Tony was humble, soft, simple, and most of all human.

When Bucky came back, most people forgot that he was not Bucky anymore. They expected him to be the same suave, smooth and open man he was before the drop, before the fall, before Hydra. He couldn’t. Every time he closed his eyes he was catapulted back into the past, blood on his hands, as he slaughtered person after person on the orders of deranged lunatics. But no one seemed to understand it; especially not Steve, for who their previous life was just one sleep away, instead of seventy years of torture. However, there was one person who, even if he didn’t understand, didn’t try to understand. And also did not assume. Tony Stark did not ask about his past, or his future, or his plans. He did not assume he knew what Bucky was, or what he wanted. He just let him sit in the lab, often doing nothing, sometimes playing with the bots. The music in the workshop was soothing -even if it was mostly metal- and being in the company of someone, while the only thing Bucky had to do was to exist, was amazing. Yes, Tony had no assumptions. But the one time he went out on a limb, he stuck jackpot immediately.

“Hey,” Tony said, softly, as Bucky was sitting on the couch. “Excuse me if I am intruding, but I remember reading somewhere that you loved motorcycles… before.” Bucky thought about it. He could vaguely remember, before Hydra, even before the war, a motorcycle, lovingly named Betsy, old, but trustworthy and oh, so beautiful. Paid for by different jobs as a mechanic; the only thing he splurged on as he tried to keep his and Stevie’s bellies filled.  
“Yeah,” Bucky said, his throat rough. “I think so.” Something in Tony’s eyes lit up, “I just got a new one. She’s a beauty! An old-timer, doesn’t run so well, but I think that with a little TLC she could purr like a new kitten again. You could help! Or, just watch,” he added, as he saw Bucky wincing, whether because of his enthusiasm or the thought of doing something in the workshop. “If you want. Nothing is mandatory here.” Bucky declined, but Tony could see the furtive glances aimed at him as he started taking the motorcycle apart. When Bucky noticed that he noticed him watching, he excuses himself and went upstairs.  
The next time Bucky came down, the motorcycle was out of the designated area, and sat right in front of the couch he usually sat it. 

It took some time, and some ridiculously obvious actions from Tony’s side, but finally Bucky agreed to help Tony with the motorcycle. First, they worked in awkward silence; then they worked in silence; then they began to talk. Well, Tony began to talk.  
“Hey, Robocop, please pass me the wrench.”   
“I know you think your immortal with that whole super soldier shtick you have going on, but even Thor eats once in a while and he’s an actual God.”  
“Do not encourage Dum-E, he will kill us all and I will be forced to hunt your post mortal ass out of spite.”   
First Bucky didn’t react, but Tony was so sarcastic, and sincere and full of life, that he couldn’t help but laugh or snort at everything he spewed out of his mouth. And that only seemed to encourage Tony. And even though Bucky himself didn’t talk, it still felt as if they were holding a dialogue, Tony seemed able to read his body language so well, that he might as well could’ve talked. He seemed to know when the have music on blast, and when not; when Bucky didn’t mind being touched, and when he did; when he could hold whole monologues and when silence was the best option. And as the days passed, with Bucky and Tony tinkering in the workshop, Bucky began to feel comfortable, and maybe not as the Bucky from before, but as the Bucky from now.  
The first time he did speak a word in the workshop, Tony took it in stride, just as the first time he came into the workshop at all. Tony was busy jumping around on one foot, while cursing at DUM-E, because it had dropped a wrench on his foot.  
“One of these days I’m gonna bring you to a community college!” Bucky smiled.  
“You oughta know that ain’t a smart idea doll. Can’t remember much from Stevie’s time at college, but I know the robot and the students mixin’ will cause a disaster.”   
For one second Tony stopped and stared, and for one second Bucky doubted his idea, but then Tony put his foot on the ground and said, “that will serve him right for dropping things left and right.”  
“An unusually cruel punishment.” Tony gasped in mock outrage with a theatrical hand to his chest. “I would not have expected this betrayal from you, Taste Freeze, but yet here we are. I feel dirty, I thought we were motorcycle buddies.”  
“We are. Which means you better quit yappin’ an’ start workin’ or we will never finish.” Tony gasped again but reached to the ground to get the fallen wrench. In the corners of his eyes Bucky could see him smile.   
He hoped they would never finish the motorcycle.

But they did finish the motorcycle; and as they day that they would finish the motorcycle began to come forward, Bucky began the worry. Of course, he had hung around the workshop before they started tinkering; he sat on the couch, watched Tony work. But he didn’t think he could go back to that. He loved talking with Tony, it was so much easier with him, than with the rest of the team; there were no assumptions, no thoughts about how he should act. Just acceptance. He also loved looking at Tony, the man was awfully pretty, with long lashes and nimble fingers. And his laugh, God Almighty his laugh was something else. Bucky could spend hours listening to it.  
Bucky knew that Tony was into guys, it was the first thing Steve had told him, and he also knew he was into Tony. But why would Tony be into him? Tony, who could probably have any man he desired with his beautiful face and his beautiful brain and his beautiful laugh. Yeah, he tolerated Bucky, even seemed to like him, but that was such a far step from wanting to date. And Bucky didn’t know if it was possible to take this step. He didn’t even know what would happen when they were done with this little project.  
“Hey, tell me if I am overstepping,” Tony said with a shy smile, “but, I was thinking. When we finish this motorcycle, we should take it for a test spin, to a diner or something. Together.” Bucky stared at him for a couple seconds, and Tony’s smile fell. “It’s okay if you don,-“   
“Only if I get t’ drive,” Bucky interrupted him. “DUM-E has had to got his clumsiness from somewhere. I don’t wanna know from where.” Tony laughed. Bucky smiled.  
“Deal.”


End file.
